


Sunshine. My only sunshine.

by BenjaminTheMaid



Category: percy jackson - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 03:51:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13966740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenjaminTheMaid/pseuds/BenjaminTheMaid
Summary: Daughter of Apollo





	Sunshine. My only sunshine.

So I am rewriting this first chapter. It was short and written speedily. I have taken a bit of time to think of how to make it better and I'm sure I have it down now. I hope you all like the new, rewritten chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> Liakáda has Congenital amputation
> 
> Next chapter will be longer.


End file.
